


That One Where Frank Realizes He's An Idiot (Gerard Too)

by attxntionreadxr



Series: Frerard Oneshots [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Frank Iero, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Sheriff Gerard, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attxntionreadxr/pseuds/attxntionreadxr
Summary: Another overdone oneshot. Enjoy!





	That One Where Frank Realizes He's An Idiot (Gerard Too)

"Frank, what the hell!" I yelled, shoving my roommate off of me, shivering violently. The fucker had dumped water on my head!

"Then get the hell up, Gee!" He fired back, ripping the sheets off my shivering form. "It's Halloween!"

"I swear to god, you're a five-year-old," I grumbled, reaching for my t-shirt. Thank God I'd been wearing sweatpants or Frank would've teased me endlessly about my Star Wars boxers. Most of the time, Frank Iero is a huge asshole. I pulled the black shirt over my head as Frank sat on the edge of my bed, tapping his foot impatiently. "What?" I asked irritably, catching his eye. 

"You're coming to a Halloween party with me," He announced, not even asking if I'd like to go with him. Not that I'd say no, though.

"Usually you bring a date to a party, Frank," I joke, running a hand through my soaking wet hair.

"You can be my date!" He said cheerfully, causing me to choke on my next breath. Frank burst into laughter as I cough, my cheeks turning bright red. 

"Fuck off, bitch," I spluttered, wishing dearly to wipe that smirk off of Frank's stupidly cute face. Preferably by kissing him. But that probably wouldn't go over well. Frank was straight, no matter how gay he acted. Which means that I will never get to date that asshole. 

"Jesus, your face is so red!" He giggled, jumping out of reach as I tried to slap him. "Just come with me, you can even wear that stupid sheriff costume that you never let me see." He tried to convince me.

"Fine, whatever Iero," I muttered sulkily, willing the redness of my cheeks to fuck off. I didn't need Frank teasing me about that too.

~~(time skip)~~

"We're going to the party together, I'm gonna see it either way!" Frank yelled from the other side of the door. I looked at myself again in the mirror and applied a little more eyeliner under my eyes. To be honest, I wanted to fuck me. I'd literally just stuck a sheriff badge on my black military jacket and handcuffs on the belt loops of my dangerously tight jeans, but the eyeliner tied the costume altogether. I looked hot as hell. Hopefully, I'd be able to find someone at this damn party and get over my silly little crush. One could dream. All I knew was that I was definitely getting laid tonight. 

"Come on you asshole!" Frank yelled again, snapping me out of my trance. 

"The door's unlocked, dumbass," I called back. With that, Frank tumbled inside, brimming with energy. Our eyes met in the mirror and I turned to face him, smirking. 

"Nice costume, loser," Was all he said, but Frank's eyes were glazed over as he looked me up and down.

**~(POV Change)~**

I was dying, having an aneurysm, and being resuscitated. My best friend was in these fucking skinny jeans that made his ass look better than I'd ever seen. The eyeliner made the hazel of his eyes darken and the little sheriff stuff on his belt made him look like the hottest motherfucking officer I'd ever laid eyes on. I just wanted to drop to my knees and suck him off, fucking my throat until I cried. Being in love with your best friend who's also so attractive it hurts, that fucking sucks.

**~(POV Change)~**

In an instant, he smirked back. 

"You cheated, all you did was buy like two props," He said, gesturing to his costume. "I went all out, fucker." Indeed he did. Frank was in a black schoolgirl skirt, complete with black fishnets, an oversized white button-up shirt (I think that it's mine, actually), and a rather large cross on a gold chain around his neck. Of course, the shirt was covered in fake blood and his mouth had traces of the stuff leaking from the side. 

"So what the hell are you?" I asked, trying not to picture fucking him in that skirt. 

"A possessed Catholic schoolgirl, duh," He replies, grinning widely. I also notice that his hazel eyes have been covered with golden contacts that look scarily real.

"Why...?" I shot back, wondering how in the world he came up with it.

"Everything else was boring," He replied shortly, shrugging. 

"That definitely isn't boring," I breathed quietly.

~(Another time skip)~

We arrived at the house party in no time, trading insults all the way there. It was fun, as stupid as it sounds. We entered the house, immediately blasted with house music, the both of us cringing.

"Why are we here again?" I asked loudly as we weave through the throngs of people either dancing or making out. Or both, usually.

"Because we're not losers," Frank shoots back. I follow Frank through the house because I have no idea where we're going and we end up in a backroom that's tucked away from the rest of the party. As soon as we enter, about seven people leapt out from behind various furniture, yelling.

"Happy birthday, Frank!" They yell in unison, laughing as the both of us startle with surprise and terror. Somehow Frank ends up hugging me and when we realize the both of us push the other away hastily.

"All of you suck," Frank gasps theatrically, holding his chest in mock pain.

"Shut up, Iero," A girl pipes up, grabbing our hands and forcing us to sit in the circle with everyone else. "It's your seventeenth birthday so we get to scare the shit out of you." 

"To celebrate, we're gonna play Truth or Dare!" Another boy says cheerfully, causing a groan to go through the majority of the group.

"We're not thirteen-year-old girls, Ryan," Frank points out.

"Shut up, Iero," The girl repeats, punching his arm. "You don't get to pick, it's our party."

"Yeah, shut up Frank," I pipe up, earning a glare from the short tattooed boy.

"Who's this?" A different boy asks, pointing at me.

"I've told you guys about Gerard!" Frank says indignantly. "He's my best friend." A murmur of assent goes through the group and they exchange knowing looks.

"Anyways!" Ryan says loudly, obviously offended that no one has listened to him. He turns to a boy next to him. "Truth or Dare, Brendon." The guy sighs.

"Truth," He says, making the group snicker.

"Coward," Another boy laughs.

"Shut the hell up, Tyler," Brendon shoots back.

"Okay, Brendon," Ryan gets the boy's attention again. "What's your body count?"

"Seven, easy," Brendon says confidently.

"Now, is he talking sex or murder?" Frank giggles.

"Sex, obviously!" Brendon snaps playfully. I find myself relaxing into the banter of Frank's friend group. We've never gone to the same school, Frank had gone to a Catholic school while I suffered without my best friend in a public school. Brendon looks around the small group and lands on the girl who first told Frank to shut up. "Jamia, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I'm not a pussy like you, Brendon," She replies.

"Dare you to punch your ex," Brendon smirks, glancing around.

"Which one?" She retorts.

"You know who I'm talking about," Brendon snickers. Jamia sighs deeply.

"I've been meaning to anyway," She says mock seriously. Before Frank or I can react, she turns to him and socks him in the stomach.

"Oh, fuck off both of you," Frank spits, doubling over and wincing. "You broke up with me to be with Jeremy, I should be punching you!" 

"Truth or Dare, birthday boy?" She sings, grinning. 

"Dare," He answers easily, leaning back on his elbows. 

"Dare you to make out with your sheriff," She says, causing me to whip my head around and stare at her open-mouthed. Frank looked the same as I felt, his cheeks lighting up in a blush. 

"I-I... W-What?" He splutters, his voice was high and nervous. I felt a curious sense of confidence wash over me and I grinned at the boy next to me.

"Aw, am I really not that attractive, sugar?" I ask teasingly, making Frank splutter even more and the group roar with laughter. "Cause I thought I looked pretty damn hot if I do say so myself."

"You can't chicken out, Iero!" Jamia reminds him. Frank couldn't seem to meet my eyes, his golden ones darting around for help.

"Jesus Christ, Frank," I sigh, running a hand through his hair. I don't know where this confidence came from, but I'm glad it showed up. "You're holding up the game." With that, I pulled his head up to meet my lips. Our mouths crashed together and after a split second, Frank kissed me back hard, nearly knocking me on my back. His hands slid down my torso and settled on my belt loops, pulling me closer. I'm not sure how long we made out for, but we only broke apart when someone cleared their throat uncomfortably.

"U-Uh..." Frank said quietly, looking up at me with wide eyes. I took a chance and ignored the rest of the group's laughter by smashing our lips together again, feeling Frank freeze beside me. He warmed up to me again, humming against my mouth. 

"Guys, I didn't mean have mouth sex!" Jamia cried, tugging on Frank's shirt to try and get our attention. But Frank just smacked at her and pushed me back, still heavily kissing me.

"Fucking asshole," Frank breathed hard. With immense willpower, I managed to pull away, kissing his forehead briefly.

"I like you too," I mutter, grinning widely at him.

"What a way to tell me," Frank giggled. "I really like you too, Gee."


End file.
